izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:HyperHearts58
So what doyou say, Hyper? Should we disable chat for a few days? I think we should... "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:33, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Then its decided. So, when shall we do it? "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 01:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) That sounds great. And it gives them a few days to know what we're going to do before it happens. "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 01:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh uh, one quick question.. Are you going to InvaderCON next year if they get enough money have it? "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 03:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Sweet! My mom said I could go if its in Chicago as well. I hope to see you there :3 Also, I know how to do that. You click the "Admin" button on the bottom of screen, click "Wiki Features" and then scroll down to find "Chat" and click "disable". "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 20:51, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I know right "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 22:56, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I saw, but its too loud in my house to focus on reading right now, but I'll read them later tonight. I'm about to write a thing where Dib gets sick and Zim comes and stuff. I dunno. "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Nah, thee's just a lot of people here. Pretty much everyone's home, and my brothers are yelling outside because they're in the pool. "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:21, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I know :P But yeah. That's what people do "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 01:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I feel yeah :P Also, I have a question regarding a story I'm thinking of writing. Its pretty, uh... gruesome and involves torture and gore... If I write it can I still put it on the wiki? I just had something bad happen to me and I kinda want to vent :P "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 21:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sweet! Its sorta similiar to this El Tigre torture story I wrote a few weeks ago with Black Cuervo and Django (but there won't be the type of language I had in, because frankly, I have a bad habbit of writing bad language for El Tigre now. Bleh >:P)) so yeah. Also, I wish you the best of luck with Algebra "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 21:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC) My brother's stupid bus driver ran over one of our chickens (AKA my babies). So now I only have eleven babies. I locked myself in the bathroom and cried for about an hour and a half. I'm done though "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 22:13, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I sorta saw it. I went to greet my brother when he got off of the bus and he said that his bus driver ran over the chicken. Of course, I didn't believe it, so I went down by the road, and yeah. There was our dead chicken. *sigh* But I'm done crying, so yeah. "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 22:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks... I've been through a lot of deaths, so I kinda have to be "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 22:55, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Really? I'm so sorry.. I'll pray for your sister and your family. Its really not easy to lose someone. *sigh* My family's starting to worry about my grandmother because her mind's starting to... you know. So yeah. Will you upload it when its done? I love your art so much ^^ "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Oh pssh, all your art is fabulous no matter what you say. You cannot change my mind "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Its mostly El Tigre stuff now though ^^' but I still do a little Zim. Especially now that we're trying to liven up this place again. EHY! YOUR ART IS AWESOME AS ALWAYS, HYPER ^^ "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 00:35, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I've always been a big fan of El Tigre as well. When it first came out, I wanted to name my cat El Tigre, and yeah :P My favorite character is Che now (the child zombie. My avatar :3) 'cause of reasons, but it used to be Frida :3 I like it how it is, but you could always touch it up. Its your drawing so you decide :3 "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 22:07, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Haha, same. I really love all the characters. I love to draw Zoe ^^ I ship all the ships, Zoe and Manny included. I also love Django/Chipotle thanks to some RPs on tumblr... ^^' and Manny/Che and Zoe/Django and pretty much everything ^^' "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 22:51, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry ^^' Ehehe... But why would you promise him something like that, though? If you don't mind me asking "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:01, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow.. I don't think I'd ever be able to make that promise. I honor you *bows* "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) XD Indeed I should be, you glorious person, you "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) It already has, hasn't it? "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) XD Hahaha sorry "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:26, May 23, 2013 (UTC) XDD Man, I wish you could upload gifs to pages like this. I know you can do it to comments though, cuz then I'd SCHOOL YOU *is lame* "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:33, May 23, 2013 (UTC) XD I started to watch more MLP, but I'm not totally into it. Same goes for Homestuck. I read it, but i'm not obsessed with it :P I'm mostly into El Tigre and Steven Universe "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Eh, I don't mind. I honestly don't think its all that satanic or demonic, but yeah. You shouldn't worry about me all that much. I'm not that into it. I mostly just like the fanart and comics because they're really funny "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:45, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Go with it! "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 23:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Ooooh, GAGR :3 I hope you get more story ideas soon. I'm still writing my story. Its called Screaming Silence btw, so look out for it when I'm done :3 "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 23:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Personally I think Rainbow Factory (H8 Seed Remix)'s beat would be good, though it's a little too fast. So maybe you should try Rainbow Factory Nightmare Fuel Remix. They're both exqually good, though the second one has a bit of a creepier tone to it. "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 00:01, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I understand. No problem. On a different topic, I've been seeing you a little more here everyday. You're coming back maybe? "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 00:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, really? Sweet :3 I'm glad someone's looking forward to my IZ stories. No one really cares anymore, which really disappoints me. They say they'll stay, but honestly, all they stay for is to talk to each other. Sammy, Zeel, and Strider can talk on dA though... and yeah. You know what I mean. I feel like its just you, me, Scipy and LMX a bit that are still into IZ... :/ "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 00:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I know what you mean. I went into chat today, and Zeel greeted me with 'h3y' like a troll would and I almost exited out. All they ever talk about is Homestuck, and I'm getting really annoyed about it and I feel like I'm getting more distant from them. "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 00:28, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I know. I haven't even read it in like, two weeks, and when I do, its usually just to keep me busy at my dads and even then, I only read like two pages. Its definetly something I'm not going to get obsessed over. Its too confusing and stuff >.< "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 00:34, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I know what you mean. They're already like that on the internet. Everytime I go to chat, they're either talking about Homestuck, or RPing Homestuck. I want to yell at them, but I know I shouldn't, because they're my friends. They don't even acknowledge Zim anymore. Honestly, as much as I love them, they should just leave... :/ "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 00:42, May 24, 2013 (UTC) *sigh* Yes, those lyrics have become surprisingly and sadly true... "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 00:47, May 24, 2013 (UTC) *sigh* Yes... That's why I like tumblr so much, because even if you change fandoms, you're still in touch with each other and your bond becomes stronger... "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 00:59, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ...Wow... Really...? "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 01:08, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :3 Well shoot "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 01:14, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Well she'' is ''my favorite pony. And if I remember correctly, she's the one you compared me too in your goodbye. "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 01:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Really? I like all of the ponies. But mostly Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity :P "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 01:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Really? I haven't seen enough episodes to tell if shes a big jerk yet. I only watch it when I'm alone because my entire family is anit-pony. And by family I just mean my brothers. So yeah. But I know what you mean. I'm getting to the point where I hate GIR because HES SO OVEREXPOSED! HE'S NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER! ZIM IS! WHERE IS ALL THE ZIM! WE NEED ZIM! "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 01:38, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Its fine :3 Ugh, people are already starting to freak out over the chat thing. There's already two blogs about it -.- "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 20:22, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I know. We should really confront them about it... "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 21:23, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, sounds like a plan :P We should also make a rule about now cross-roleplaying in the chat. I'm getting sick of them RPing Homestuck and MLP in there. "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 21:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty~ "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 21:53, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Conversation Cards I'm going to read them in a random order. Some are questions, some are topics, and some are for RPing topics. Here you go: 1. Topic: ZATR (Tak) 2. Topic: Lard-Nar's past. 3. Question: Whu does Zim's uniform look like a dress? 4. RP Topic: Irkens are outside while it's snowing. With no paste. 5. Topic: The Irken Armada and what they should do. 6. Topic: If you where an Irken...... 7. RP Topic: At the beach. 8. RP Topic: Fanon characters follow the Canon characters to Volcano Island, in the place where the Nicktoons meet. (Or was it someisland else....) 9. Topic: Vortains 10. Oh, this card that always tries to be first...Question: Witch IZ character do you think is homosexual? (I vote for.. ZIM! His uniform lokks like a dress!) 11. Topic: If you were in IZ... 12. Topic: Zim as the Tallest. (Oh no! Doom!) 13. Topic: Plots for new IZ episodes. (I have a few plots myself. Creators should read their show's fanfictions. They might get some cool ideas.) 14. Topic: The IZ characters, in the future. 15. Question: Should Red promote Tak and demote Purple? 16. RP Topic: Stuck in a tree. A very high tree. 17. Question: Will Zim win or will Dib win? 18. Question: What's your favorite episode? I though1 16 and 18 were kind of lame, and I liked 13, 8, and especially 3. I left a few cards out. Speaking of cards, I'm making trading cards. If there's any of your characters that you want me to make cards for, I can. It takes me 2 or 3 days to make a card since I have to use a ruler with 5 cracks in it. Now I have a new ruler, so it'll be a little easier, but I still have to use a ruler, which slows me down. Enough of that stuff about rulers and trading cards, I have to publish this in less that 14 minutes! That sounds like an awesome idea! :3 Also, I'm looking forward to your Giver story. That's one of my favorite books ever! I've read it so many times :3 "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 22:07, May 24, 2013 (UTC) THEY DID!?!? I KNEW I THOUGHT THEY SHOULD'VE BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THEY ACTUALLY DID IT!!! WHATS THE TITLE I WILL FIND THEM AND READ THEM IN ONE SITTING "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 22:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Lollipops, and puppets, and Pole-O sticks! Oh My! (talk) 22:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) EEEEEEE! I CANT WAIT TO READ THEM! "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 22:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! I thought I replied, and then I had to go with my dad to pick up my brother and I fell asleep as soon as I got home ^^' "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 15:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) STORIEH HYPER I made a story with En and Zim Is that okay?: "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 20:51, June 5, 2013 (UTC)